


Interrupted

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick is interrupted.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Interrupted

Patrick was typing on his laptop, intent on something very important when Pete came over and straddled him, sitting down squarely in his lap. He gave the bassist a look. "I was working on something."

"Yes, you were," Pete acknowledged. "But now I'm here demanding your attention and time. Are you really planning on denying me?'

"Was thinking about it," Patrick said. At Pete's outraged expression, he defended himself. Do you know how annoying it is when you do that?"

"Yes...yes, I do," Pete said, unapologetic. "Do you really mind?"

Patrick sighed. "No, I don't. It's part of your dubious charm." He slid his arms around Pete's waist. "Let me put my laptop away and then I'm all yours."

Pete's eyes gleamed. "Promise?"

"What are you? Five?" Patrick didn't wait for an answer before nodding indulgently. "Yes, Pete. I promise." 

Pete immediately climbed off his lap and sat down next to him, watching as he saved his work and closed his computer. "So...are you mine now?" he asked as Patrick slid his laptop under the couch for safekeeping.

A patient look crossed Patrick's face as he pulled Pete back into his arms. "Yes, Pete. I'm all yours now," he said, smiling. "What are you planning to do about it?" 

For an answer, Pete pounced. He gently pushed Patrick onto his back, poised over him. "Just like there and look gorgeous," He instructed as he unbuttoned Patrick's shirt, exposing his chest. "You're gonna feel so good when I'm done with you." 

"I already do," Patrick said, sighing as Pete immediately began trailing kisses down his neck and over his chest. "Oh...that's nice."

Pete snorted. "Nice? I can do better than nice." He flicked his tongue over Patrick's nipples, pleased when he heard him groan in response. "You like?"

"You know I do, you damn tease," Patrick said, only there was no heat in his words. "Please, love...just do...whatever it is you want to do."

"Oh, I intend to." Pete went lower, his tongue leaving a trail in it's wake. "Love you, baby...love you so much."

"Love you," Patrick gasped as Pete moved even lower. "God...love your mouth...please..."

"I've got you," Pete crooned as he took off Patrick's pants and underwear. "I'll take care of you, I promise." He wrapped his hand around the singer's erection. "So pretty...you're so pretty like this."

Patrick looked up, glaring at him. "Damn it, Pete..." He didn't finish, instead letting out a low groan as Pete swallowed him down. "Fuck!"

 _God, I love it when you curse. It just sounds so dirty,_ Pete thought as he sucked. He loved doing this, loved making his partner scream his head off in the middle of the afternoon when anyone could hear. It was something he would never get enough of.

Patrick's fingers dug into his shoulders, holding him steady as Pete expertly teased and aroused him all at the same time. "God, Pete...please, love," he begged, watching as his dick slid in and out of the bassist's mouth. "So good...you're so good at that..."

 _Love you...love you so much,_ Pete thought as he sucked harder, sliding his hand in between Patrick's legs to finger his balls. He moved even further back, caressing the opening to his lover's body as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. _Come on, baby...come for me._

"Pete!" Patrick cried, his back arching off the sofa as he spilled everything he had down Pete's waiting throat. He was still shaking when Pete reached into his own pants, took out his cock and came all over his squeezing hand three strokes later.

Pete sighed, resting his forehead against Patrick's bare thigh. "God, you're incredible." He leaned up to kiss him. "You okay?"

"Mmm...perfect." Taking Pete's hand, Patrick licked is fingers clean. "Not bad."

Pete immediately became aroused again. "Let me love on you?" he asked softly. "Please?"

For an answer, Patrick stood up. "Upstairs. We just got the stains out from the last time you jumped me here." Pete willingly followed him up the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind him.


End file.
